Midnight Invention
by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen
Summary: So what happens if Edward Cullen falls for Jasper? What if their love is more important than a promise ring and a wedding? Mild XxX Scenes...lol
1. Consequenses

**Mightnight Invention**

**Summary:** what would happened if Edward were to change his mind on marrying Bella because he has grown feelings for Sexy blond Jasper??

**Disclaimers:** I donot own Twilight in any way eventhough i would like to own Edward Cullen HECK YES!!

* * *

I never thought that things would go this way for me, being caught in my addiction and sense of immoral deeds

I never thought that things would go this way for me, being caught in my addiction and sense of immoral deeds. I guess you could say that a certain individual and me build up a certain kind of attraction, and it made us uneasy to tell Bella about it. I mean what would she say if she found out I have fallen in love with a man? And more that he has been like a brother to me? I don't think she would take that lightly not at all, so we have been keeping it secret from her for over four months. Wedding still going, everything is still as it should be. Except my feelings, those aren't as intact as I thought they were some time ago. It seems that Jasper has really done it this time, and I can't hurt Alice too on the process of my stupidity and Jaspers ofcourse.

I walk my way through the entrance of my well-haunted household I've grown to love and make my way up the stairs. Where am i going? Don't know yet I guess i am just following my nose. It's easy for us vampires to smell each other, and there is no problem me picking up jaspers scent. I know that scent like i know bella's and its intoxicating just as much, withouth the blopd sucking issue ofcourse. The worse part was telling Bella that I didn't wanted to marry her anymore, that i wanted Jasper and only him. Then again, what would our parents think? Would they object? I ran as fast as I could for Jaspers door, knocked and then I hear the voice I want to hear.

"Come in", he says in that soft melodic sound of his voce

"You said you wanted to see me"

He looks at me and winks, " Yes, I want to talk to you about tonight"

Inside my head I didn't know what to say. For the life of me i could not remember what he meant

"Enlighten me?" i cock my head to one side, giving him a signal that i am confused.

Then as soon as i said those words his lips were near mine. I wanted to kiss him but i didn't know how to kiss a person that i had seen as a big brother for so long. Eventhough I've kissed him before his lips still are forbitten to me, but what to do? Act on moral or act on lust?

"Remember that we have a date tonight? You...here in my room waiting for me...naked. Ready to gve me the best ride of my life?", he kissed my lips lightly.

I dont know if he saw the heat rise to my cheeks when he mentioned the little date we had arranged when Bella almost caught us kissin by the garage door. He had wispered in my ear..."_Come to my room and wait for me...without your clothers on, be a good boy and do that for me. Be mine Edward Cullen...be mine"_, how can i forget?

"Y-Y-Yes", I studder. I didn't know how it all got to this but he next thing i know i had pinned him to the bed and started to ferociously kiss his lips. I forced my hands to work with his t-shirt, trying to slid it up away from his body. I felt him shudder under me and i liked it. I kissed his chest slowly making my down to his abs. His hands where pressed against my butt, and he gave it a nice sqeeze. I heard something come out of me and i realize that i had just moeaned to Jasper's touch.

Jasper unbottened my jaked and buried his hands under it, tracing my body with his touch

"Edward Cullen!", as soon as i heard that familiar voice I froze in motion...was that who I think it was?

"How dare you?"

"Yeah how dare?"

There were two voices, my sister and my fiance.

"Alice calm down, its nothing important. It wasn't what it looked like", he rolled his eyes at her. Was it really not what it seemed?

"Edward!', I turned around to recieve a slap in the face, a slap I didn't felt but the pain in her eyes I did.

"Bella..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"Bella..."

She walks to Jasper and slaps him to, which he gives her a smile and says, "It's not my fault I am more attractive than you"

Alice punched him in the face which sends him flying out the window.

"What the hell Edward! My husban? Why him?"

I respond in defense " I didnt do it on my own!"

"Watever"

I look at Bella but she cant even look at me in the eyes. Instead her eyes swell up with tears and she lets them down she looks at me and says, "I hate you!"

Alice and Bella leave...I am standing by myself in the room, and I wonder where had Jasper gone? It didnt matter it was all done with. The whole family knew about it, so what to do now?

"We tell them", Jasper comes from behind and wraps his arms around him

"Go to sleep edward, our date will have to wait", and with that siad i was pushed out there door and into my room. Has Jasper forgotten that vampires don't sleep? Well watever i need some time alone.

And so i lay in my couch wondering of the night i will be Jasper's completely. And i drifted into a daydreaming world...were there is no bella and Alice.

How beautiful...

* * *

It gets better its just that i couldn't think of the lemon scene so srry! Either way i tried...lolI


	2. Mourning Love

**Mourning Love**

**Summary: **So Edward and Jasper get caught! What will the outcome be? Edward becomes cold and talks back to bella! (yay!)and then...well...u'll...see.

**Disclaimer:**I still wish i own Edward...lol. But no i dont. Xx

* * *

It is not how everyone looks at it. At least not for Jasper, and me what did it matter that everyone was looking at us. So what? Let them make their own assumptions about everything? Bella was waiting for me downstairs…the ring that once belonged to my mother in her hands. It was painful to see the ring off her finger but I knew I deserved what I was getting at the moment. It was then that I realized that I have lost Bella forever and there was no turning back on this. But why did this hurt? Isn't this what I wanted? No obstacles to be with my dear Jasper? Why was this separation hurting me so bad?

"Edward?", she stares at me with cold eyes, not realizing that I can see the tears in them

"Yes…"

"Edward…I never thought that things would end this way. Actually, I never thought you were attracted to Jasper like that!" her hands tighten around the ring.

"Look, I never wanted it to end this way either. But things happened and you know what? I don't regret doing it. Being with Jasper has been the best time of my life. Better than being with you", I felt the heat travel to my head…what was I doing?

"W-W-What?" the shocking expression in her voice made me tremble, what have i done?

"All you have caused me is pain and sorrow, all i am to you is your personal savior. I can't do that anymore. Leave me alone! Leave me with my kind, people i can relate to", this was hurting me but I knew that i rather see hate in her eyes than pain.

"Edward Cullen...thats the worse kind of crap i have heard from you!"

I stare at her, my stare sinking deep inside her being. She knew i wasnt kidding. She knew i was telling the truth. But how to make her understand that life revolves all around Jasper, and that it has been like that for a couple of years.

"Well...hear more. You have been a burden to me. Since the day i met you all you do is hurt me. And yes i can agree that i hurt you too in some sense, in other words pain for pain right? And then you through a fit of how confused you are! Please, either you go for Jacob or you go for me...right? No! When i leave you grow some KIND of love for the Dog! Well while you were confused i let my feelings free with Jasper!" i look at her straight in the eyes and i can see the hate growing inside of her. Some of what i said is true though...she has been nothing but my burden.

"Edward! You left me!", she cries out

"Yeah...I did. And while i was away from you...me and Jasper had a night together. We both like to be in eachothers embrance. I love to feel his masculine body intop of me. I love how he kisses me, I like the fact that i dont have to stop myself! I can be fucken free!"

"Free..." she says to me.

"Yes...Bella...free. Freedom that I haven't felt with no one but Jasper. Because Jasper doesn't bother with the whole shit about me being a vampire. He is like me, and i am like him! I dont need to go through no ones window to see his angelic face.I am sorry Bella but I do...I love Jasper", there is nothing more i can say so i turn around and start walking the stairs to my room.

"Don't walk away from me Edward", i hear her say between every sob that came out of her sweet lips.

"I have nothing else to say to you. Please leave and find your way out. You will always be welcomed in my house but not as my wife...like a family friend", and as i end the sentence she throws the ring at me and i hear it hit the stairs. I keep on walking upstairs without looking back, all i wanted was to rest my mind. So i had faced Bella Swan, what about the rest of the family. Being in my room was starting to feel good...the soothing feeling...wait...this feels like something I know.

"Hello there," Jasper whispers in my ear.

"Hey babe," I say to him between the kiss that i plant on his handsome lips.

"That wasn't easy was it?"

"No it wasn't at all," i look down at the floor.

Jasper wraps his arms around me, all of a sudden i notice that i am sitting in his lap. His cool breath hitting my neck, his lips inches away from my bare flesh. I then feel him kissing my neck, slowly sucking on it. A moan escapes my mouth and he smiles at me. His hands travel under my shirt and I let another moan escape me answering to his touch, a sense of pleasure that i have never felt before.

"This shirt is bothersome...," he says slightly panting as he tries to unbotton my shit.

"Well...then...take...it...off", i couldn't speak the extasy of his touch was intoxicating. For my couch this a certain hard work, two grown men intop of it? Well...I give props to my couch. Jasper manages to take off my shirt and my pants as well. He stared at me in amusement.

"You know what Edward?"

"What?," i respond my face changing color( if possible)

"You are a wonder...so handsome...so tasty..," he licks my chest down to where he shouldn't. But when his lips touched it, I was overflown with extasy. Then as i thought it was over i feel his whole mouth around it, I wanted to scream.

"Jasper..."

His head snaps back up, "Yes?"

"You are wonderful"

"So do i..." says someone else who didn't sound like Jasper...it was Emmet. Great! I am naked while Jasper is sucking me off...and here comes Emmet!

"Yes Emmet?"

"Need to talk to Jasper about Alice, she has gone off on her own...we need to find her before she goes crazy on her own"

"Jasper?..," I answer to him...

"Yes...lets go find her Emmet", Jasper kisses my lips "I will be back Edward"

And with those words he leaves me in his room vunerable as always. I grab my clothers and put them back on. This was proving difficult, if being with Jasper is turning like this, when will it end?

I lay back in my couch thinking of how Jasper's boddy felt against mine...and i press my hand into my cheeks and realize i am crying. For Bella and also For Alice...they are hurting. But it doesn't matter unless Jasper doesn't return to me...

What a wonderful feeling...Jasper is...

* * *

eeeekkkk! Damn Emmet...lol. Xx


	3. Do It For Now

**Do It For Me Now**

**Summary:** This is Jaspers POV as well know he went in search of Alice. What will happen when Jasper talks to Alice? Will he be as cold as Edward? Will he change his mind? Will he do what Edward tells him to?

**Disclaimer:** I STILL wish I own EDWARD…. I would be his forever slave. I donnot own the song "As You Wish " By: Alesana.

* * *

Running through the forest close to home I knew she had to be here somewhere. Knowing Alice when she was upset she wouldn't go that far. In may occations she would go hunt and her anger would diminish as soon as she was done. For some reason I was having a hard time catching her scent, I could smell the wolves but other than that no Alice.

"No way...", a music voice from a bush said to no one in particular. I set myself into a halt and asked Emmett to do the same.

"Why did we stop?"

"I hear Alice somewhere in the distance", I knew it was her because no one spoke so soft and so kind. She was talking to someone but I didn't know it was. Everywhere it smelled like the wolf kids but...thats it! She is with one of the wolf kids, thats why I couldn't pick her scent in the air.

"Why do you think that happens?", she asked to the man whome she was talking.

"Well, Alice i am not good at knowing vampire relationships, But I would say that if Jsper wants to be with Edward then let him be"

"Jake! how can you say that to me?", she says between the sobs. I hated to see her cry, not because we rarely had emotion but because I am so use to seing her smile and bounce around the place. She was talking to Jacob Black, oviously he was the closest one to the family ties.

"Because there is nothing you can do about it. Might as well get use to the fact that things change and this time there is nothing your power can do about it", this made Alice gasp and she curled into a ball and cried. "Don't cry Alice, I will help you get over it, I promise".

"Alice!!", I yell at the top of my lungs. She turned to me and the hatred that I saw in her eyes made me realized this has stung her bad.

"What do you want Jasper Hale?"

"I want to tell you that I am sorry about what has happened this couple of days. I know it is hard for you to deal but it is also for and for Edward. Having you as my parnter for so may decades has been the best thing that has happened to me. But I've always had a thing for Edward, and being able to let it out makes me happy. I can't regret what has happened between Edward and me but I am going to tell you this much I am hurting cause so are you. But Edward is my main priority as you were to me once. I can't let no one hurt him, not even my own ex-love", it was all i had to say.

"So whether i leave or stay it doesnt matter"

"Alice!! Don't do this to the family and do this to yourself. Get over it!", I turned around and started running my way back home. I didn't care if she had listen to me or not. There was no way she was going to understand me at all.

--

As I made my way upstairs to the room that I wanted to be in when Carlisle interrupted my undying fantasies.

"Yes dad?"

"Jasper...", I broke the sentence and didn't wanted to hear it so i ran to my room. In my floor lays my little ...well...something. He was laying down looking at the moon shining through the window.

"What are u thinking Edward?"

"Well...I wanted you to do something for me", there is humor in this predicament. But I didn't know what was so funny about it.

"ok and that is?"

"I want you to...well...make love to me", if there was a possibility that vampires could blush Edward would be at this moment. But like all of us there was just a shake in his voice as a sign of embarrastment.

"Ohhhh...", was all i could say.

"What do you think? Can you do this for me now?"

I picked Edward in my arms and pressed my lips to his. Kissing was like posison traveling through my system. I have never touched such lips that would make my whole body go into shock. His small body near mine felt like i was protecting him, and I was.

"Jasper...", the whisper came out like a command. Something that maybe i should have understood, and i did.

"Yes love?"

"I love you", his voice was all that i wanted to hear. I never wanted to stop hearing this beautiful voce in my life.

"I love you too," I said while I layed him in one of the beds we never use. But it was a special occation today, and I didn't wanted to make it unconftable for us. I slowly lay him down, his head resting in the pillow that had collected dust over the days.

"Are you sure you want to do this love? I mean I know you do...but...", I didn't know what to say. Was I feeling shy? After all this dacades of no emotions? Was there suh thing as vmpires having feelings after their death? I mean I've felt worried and afraid, but other than that nothing else has come to view. Now as I have Edward close to me I feel the tension of my emotions ready to be set free. This wanting feeling of stripping his clothers off, of seen his small muscled body tense with my touch. See him smile as my close on his and he returns the kiss more passionately.

"Do it for me now,please?", was all he said to me.

"Yes...Always Edward", and I kiss him while I work my way with his shirt. Slowly unbottoning each one as my figers brush every part of his skin that is being exposed. His moan was the best sound I have ever heard, his body arching to my touch. His golden eyes had a glow to them that I had never seen before. I was ready to be his one and only love, forever.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?", I responded with a husky voice that I didn't recognize as my own.

"Will you please make me happy?Just tonight"

"Yes Edward"

And with that said and done I ripped his clothers off leaving him naked and exposed to my eyes. His body was so interesting to the eyes of a vampire. Every feature was seen, his eyes, his pale glossy skin. His muscles streching down his chest and abs. I felt like kissing that part of his body, and so with a little bit of understanding I lowered my head to his chest and planted a kiss. I can hear Edward sucking in a breath as he felt the connection of his skin with with my lips. I continued to trail a kisses down his body until i reached his erection. I looked up at him and his face was filled with wonder. He knew how it felt to have my lips around it, and he loved it.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?", he said slowly panting

"Will you mind if...", I put my lips around the head of his erection and felt his head acrch back as the extasy filled him all through his body, "...if I did this to you?"

"N-N-No...ahhh", he moans loudly but only loud enough for me to hear. His hands were clenched into fist holding a little bit of the unused sheets we were now degrating.

"Then let me continue then!", I said while mouth forced more of his sweet scented erection deep inside my mouth. I lubb it with my tounge making it easier for me to do my job. I then took it all in my mouth and started working it up and down. Feeling his body tense with pleasure with every stroke. As my mouth worked is way making shutter in ways that I never thought it would be possible...I layed my other hand in his abs and began to run my fingers on the sensative areas. All this attention to his body was making him moan so loud I wonder if my parents...err...our parents can hear it.

As i was about to pull my head up to go and turn on the radio, Edward lays a loud screams and comes inside my mouth, and for the first time I tasted sweetness. His release was so tasty I wanted him to do it again. It was really strong control to walk away from edward to turn the radio on. We usually enjoy some rock...ofcourse that's in hiding.

"Jasper...I...I...I am sorry"

"About what?", I cock my head to one side

"About that," he cleans something from my jaw. When I realized what it was I licked it off his finger, making it look as seductive as i could.

"I don't mind", I smile.

I lay him back down and as I did this simple romantic act I heard the song that was playing:

_Life is meaningless without you  
Love can be such a beautiful torture_

As I looked at my sweet Edward I knew that our lives wound be meaningless if we were separated. And so I grab him by the ankles and wrap his legs around my waist. I unzipped my pants getting ready for what i was about to do...

_My heart breaks as I long for you  
Love can be such lovely torture._

I prepared him for my entrance as i always did. Slowly pushing one of my fingers inside and see his face flinch in pain. But then with his hand reasuring me that he was alright and that i was good to continue...

_Please know I'll never run away without you in my arms  
One day lovers will dream of this undying kiss  
Not of Romeo or Juliet  
Stories told of our love will never die_

As soon as i felt like he was ready I placed my erection deep inside his entrance and felt him stiffen a bit. I possitioned my self a way that was good for edward, and then thrusted myself inside him with such speed I was surprised of myself.

"Ahhh...yeah Jasper. I love it when you do it like that!"

_I've slain the most unholy things, endured such terrific pain  
Finally I'll feel your caress again  
I've braved the cold and lonely seas, I have prevailed against the odds_

"Yes...yes...oh Edward you feel so good", I thrusted inside him faster and faster until I felt my self-control loosen up a bit. Him moaning, me thrusting inside him, feeling him shutter under me...

_Will you forgive what I've done to give you four white horses?_

As soon as I was thrusting one last time.I hear Edward scream one last time before i felt the wetness of his release in my stomach i lost control and came inside of him as the sweet end of the piano song "As You Wish" ended. I fit so well with our dilemma of love that became torturous to both of us and our family.

"J-Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"T-That was wonderful and i am thankful that you gave such a nice night to be with you"

"I don't know if the bed could say otherwise", I smiled at myself knowing that if I had broken furniture it meant it had gone good.

"Jasper what will we tell the family?"

I didn't know how to respond, we still had to tell Esme and Carlisle. To be honest that must've then the same thing he wanted to talk to me some good hours ago. Well...i guess it was time to deal with it!

"So when is that going to happen?", he said this with a morbit face as if he was tired of everyone telling him shit that really wasn't mean to be heard.

"Tomorrow, today its all about us", and with that we went again to round two of our love making

How wonderful...Just like Edward would say.


	4. How is the Weather

**How is the weather**

**Summary: **Edward and Jasper have their first night together, and as they leave their safe haven they will have to deal with the rest of the family. How will the rest of the Cullens take the shocking news?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, I wish I owned Edward…lol…

* * *

I don't know how long it has been since the last time we were together like this, laying down enjoying each other's company. Knowing that as soon as we end this we will have to talk to Carlisle and Esme. Honestly I am scared shitless of what Esme will think about me. I don't want her to get the idea that I stole Jasper from Alice, or that Jasper stole me from Bella. How explain these feelings to a family of vampires?

"Edward?" he kisses my face slowly. Sometimes his kisses startles me and I don't even know why.

"Yes?"

"You seem a little bit in thought," he stares at me with that worried look in his face "...are u afraid of the family?"

I seem to have a confused look in my face "No I am not scared Jasper I've been practicing for this for quite a while,"

It wasn't until I was in the shower that I realized that there was nothing more I wanted to do more than to tell my parents what is going on. What will they think of me? Will they kick us out? As I came out the shower Jasper had already gone out I guess. I grabbed my clothes and slowly put them on. I wanted to take my time going downstairs; I didn't wanted to deal with them so soon after Jasper had gone. When I was done doing my hair I came out the room, which was near Jasper's and decided to find Carlisle. He would be the easiest one to deal with. He is also the very compassionate, and he would understand everything much better than if I tried to explain it to Esme.

I knew where Carlisle would be at this time of the day. Since we came to Forks he kept a garden outside, and no one was allowed back there. Thinking about this rule made me hesitate if I should. I doesn't matter at this moment all i know is that I need to talk to him right now. Making my way to the garden I see Carlisle talking to Jasper.

"...but are you sure it's what you want Jasper"

He shrugs "At the moment yes, Carlisle its the best thing that has happened in my life!"

Carlisle seems to be very upset at something but didn't know how to tell Jasper. Alice had gotten herself badly injured by picking a fight with Emmett, which honestly it never happens. Vampires don't really cause damage to each other.

"Even if what has happened to Alice?"

"Yes...I don't care. I told her what I felt and she goes to pick a fight with the strongest of her brothers. That ...to my understanding its not my fault", he looks up at me and says "I see you Edward".

"Carlisle… Alice is not going to stop us" I smiled

"Then you must leave...before you cause pain to Esme"

"Alright then we will live to the cottage that you guys made..." there was a lump in my throat "...made for me and Bella"

"That's fine with me", says Carlisle then leaves his garden.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" smiles Japer. I like it when he is happy, and more when he is with me.

"Yes it was," and you don't know how much that really...irritated me"

"Why?"

"Because Carlisle made us move out!"

"More privacy right?" he runs a finger down my shoulder and I shutter.

What I never noticed was that this garden made everything about us vampires so not true. We loved flowers and what a bunch of girls say if they were to see us? Holding hands our pale yet beautiful skin touching? Flower pedals flying all around us while we drown ourselves in a blissful kiss.

"Let's go", I pull him to the gate of the house. While I crouch down ready to jump, he picks me up and wraps me in his arms. He runs, and as he did I kiss every part of his skin. He shutters and shoves my face away.

"Stop...your making me lose my concentration. I don't want to crash into no tree and hurt you in the process".

I look at the trees as he passes by them like they are not even there. So why is he worried he is going to crash a tree? I pull my face closer to his face and kiss his lips. He closes his eyes and kisses me back, him running while kissing me. Can it get any better?

"Edward...you are intoxicating"

"Oh really? " I give him a mocking response.

He looks at me disapprovingly; I guess there are some things you don't say to vampires.

"We're almost there"

When we get near the cottage we smell something pretty strong, it wasn't something that we are accustomed to. It was like burning wood, with a tinge of plastic. As we got closer we realized that the cottage was on fire, I stood there stunned as I see the little house burn down.

"Edward! Move!" it was Jasper screaming at me with despair. How was it that this little house was all of a sudden on fire? That Jasper and me would have to move away from our parent's estates. This is not what I wanted! I wanted them to understand, to realize that we deserve to love like the rest of humanity. Just because we are two males we don't deserve to love and be happy right?

"Edward! Snap out of it! We will find somewhere else to go, please look at me!"

I stare at him and start to sob," It's burning down, just like the rest of my future. What in the world do they have against us?"

As the fire calms down swallowing the whole little cottage a piece of paper flies my way. I recognize the writing as Alice's, what can she say that I already didn't know?.

_Dear Edward and Jasper:_

_There was nothing more than pain when I had realized that there was nothing I can do to get Jasper back. Edward you have disappointed me for all the pain you have caused Bella. I never thought I would do anything against you guys, but now I have no choice. I burned down the cottage so you guys can move away as far as possible from me. Good bye _

_Love _

_Alice_

So the little bitch had done this, all right Alice...we will see who wins. The fire dies down and it starts to rain. The rain feels good for it hides my tears from been seen by Jasper. How is the weather? Pretty sad isn't it? Jasper and me hold hands looking at the cottage that we were going to live in. He picks me up one more time and we fly away to the nearest Inn on the city of Forks.

This was going to be proven a complicated relationship...right?

RIGHT!!

* * *

I'm getting better at not making so many typos...


	5. Your Love

**Your Love**

**Summary: **Edward and Jasper find an Inn, what will happen inside that Inn?

**Disclamer:** I donot own Twilight at all...Man I wish I did.

* * *

Wondering through the forest until it was dark enough for us to get a room in an Inn in the little town prove to me more complicated than I thought. Edward resting all his weight in my chest, and fall asleep. Edward was looking at me with those golden eyes of his. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I thought about it a bit today. To my understanding he is going through a tornado that involves the family and our happiness.

"Edward?" I gently set him down near a tree.

"Yes?"

"Look boy! Either you live with it or not! There are things that cannot be helped, and that is the way our love is being taken by our family. I am not at all happy about this, but you know what? We need to live this as much as we can. Don't let our parents do this to us!"

I don't know how much could I say without hurting him at all. The sun was setting down and this little light gave Edward a sense of innocence I've never seen. I picked him up again and started running. We came across a small Inn, allowing us to have a room for a couple of weeks. I was panicking a bit but now I like the time that I have with Edward and no one else. No family member that can interrupt us, no Alice and no Bella. Nothing that will cause my dear Edward pain, the only pain he will feel is pleasure.

Edward lays down in one of the two twin beds that are inside the Inn, and honestly there wasn't much to do in here.

"This is nice" he says smiling at me.

"Really? For a while you seemed pretty homesick", as soon as I was done with my sentence he was in top of me in a flash.

"Nah! I am glad I get time with you…" his sentence cut short by his lips slowly touching my neck. How can a little boy make me feel so much? This kid who licks my neck and sucks on it slowly? How can I control myself when there is no one but him and me? Will I ravage his innocence more than I've already had?

"S-S-top", I manage to say in between moans.

Instead of stopping like he should he unbuttons my shirt and starts kissing my chest. His kisses were full of passion.

"S-S-S-top!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing Edward, but I want to ask you something and it's very important that you hear it…" I get on one knee "…will you marry me?"

The shocking expression that overtook his face was priceless. He wanted to run yet stay and answer my question, and I didn't know which one he was going to do. For a while I thought he was going to run but he just stood up.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Pretty much" I smile at him and kiss his soft pretty lips.

"Nuh-uh don't kiss me! I am trying to clear my mind here!"

Confused and alarmed I ask, "What has you so worked up? It's not like I asked you to throw yourself off a bridge"

"I-I-I- Do!"

"What?"

"I do want to marry you, NOW!!"

Now to be honest I felt like hitting Edward in the head this kid was more bipolar than anyone I've met. But I was glad that he accepted and grabbed him by his waist and kissed him. This was going to be one hell of a year for the both of us.

"Wait…" he looks very upset "…wouldn't we want the family on this?"

"Yes…but how to tell then without Esme throwing a fit?"

He shrugs "I don't know"

It was getting complicated with this marriage thing. What the hell? I never thought about my parents and then now I am thinking of everyone. Alice and her sweet up going spirit and her overreaction to parties. Emmett always trying to prove himself to be the strongest of all of us. Esme and her sweet welcoming smile. Carlisle and his ability to forever be our father. I was all suddenly sinking in and I didn't like the feeling of it at all.

"O.K we could go home and talk to the family again"

AGAIN…ARE U CRAZY?"

"More than what I already am? Don't think so"

Edward shrugs again "O.k. You want to do that? Fine"

I grabbed him and held him close, there was no one in this world that I wanted more than Edward. And as be left out the window to go back home he smiled at me. I wonder if the ring that he gave to Bella fits him at all. Where there any chances that our family will take this lightly? After Edward breaking an engagement? Let's just see how this goes.

"Ready?"

He shrugs for the third time this hour "Doesn't matter "

And so we enter the house we left three hours ago


	6. Honest to God

**Summary:**Jasper and Edward go to confront Esme, the one they have been calling mother for years.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

**Honest to God**

The big house seemed out of proportion as I entered these crazy white walls. Edward seems to hesitate on walking inside the house.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to deal with Esme, really I can't even think on what to tell her at all. I feel like she is going to kick my ass to the center of the world. Is there a way we can tell her without this turning into a show down?" he really seemed kind of preoccupied.

"Um... Edward? This is Esme for god's sake. She doesn't over react on things. She is quite understanding you should know that!"

"Jasper…at the moment I don't know who is who right now"

"Ugh! Whatever Edward"

I walked the last stair for the destination to the door, Edward behind me not feeling too confident about this anymore. I held his hand and squeezed one time so assure him that everything was going to all right. He was shaking, and that surprised me, I've never met a vampire who shook as violently as Edward did tonight. He was afraid that things would be worse with Esme than they were with Alice and Bella.

"Hello…" the greeting trailed off as I see the face of Alice popping out the door. She growled at me and said, "…What do you want?"

Edward seem to take the words out of my mouth " We came here to talk to Esme and Carlisle"

"They are in the backyard", and she closed the door right in our faces.

Edward seemed so upset and what Alice had done that he had forgotten to walk. In his eyes there were sorrow. I lightly kissed him in the lips and held his hand once more. We knew that if Esme didn't agree Carlislewould never let us come back to the house. There was nothing we could do other than accept the fact that we will never be allowed in the family. As we made our way to the backyard enjoying the nature like home that our adoptive parents made. We looked at each other and we kissed in the middle of the rose garden. The red pedals flying around us as if announcing our sin, it must've been a while before we heard voices.

"So this is what you've been trying to hide from me?" Esme says in her cool voice. Even though it's only been a couple of hours I missed her. Her brown/blond hair flaying around her face. I had forgotten for a cool second how beautiful she always seems to be.

"Mom…" Edward doesn't know what to say. For him Esme has been like a mother to him. She has been there through his ups and downs never leaving him alone in anything.

"No Edward it's OK. Look at me…don't be embarrassed for this! You love this man and I love both of you. I want what's best for you and I would never desert any one of you. You two have been my children for so long…why would I want to leave you now? My Edward don't fret, you know I am telling the truth…you would know if I lied" she reached for him and held him in her arms.

"Thank you Esme…" she socks me square in the jaw

"You on the other hand. Stop being so naïve and be more considerate about others all right?" she smiled at me while she continued to hold Edward. His shoulders were shaking and it seemed like he was sobbing.

"Yes mom"

She smiled and took me in her arms too "You two live happy alright? Bella and Alice will have to adjust themselves to being second. If they really love you either of you they will let you be happy"

Edward looks up at his mother "I don't really know what to say. There is o much I want to say right now but none come out. I will say something though and that is…well…me and Jasper have agreed to get married"

"What?" Esme was beyond shocked but then her shock turned into surprise and she squealed in excitement "My kids are getting married…I am so happy to hear that"

"Really?" Edward's eyes flashed with sudden happiness.

"Not so fast!" Bella yells from across the backyard "So you broke up with me so can get engaged to someone else? What is wrong with you? Are you sick or something? Don't I have any feelings?"

"Shut up" Esme tells her coolly her arms never leaving Edward's shoulders.

"Don't defend them they only hurt me and don't forget about Alice! Who was Jasper's companion for such a long time? What is the matter with you guys!" she storms out of the yard into her car. The car that Edward had bought her since hers broke down. From my understanding she remember whom the car was from so she came back and threw the keys at Edward.

"Keep it! "

Tears streamed down her face as Edward tries to reach for her. His showed the pain and sorrow he's been trying to hide. He picked the keys from the floor and gave them to me. He gave me a very light smile and laughed.

"I guess this is yours now"

"SWEET!" I kissed his lips like I've never kissed him before.

"I am proud that you guys came back. I missed you both" Carlisle gave us both a handshake and we went straight home to do what vampires do, which is chill and enjoy the love you have with somebody.

Like Edward points out everyday how wonderful it is to LOVE.


End file.
